Write me a letter (one shots)
by The name you will never know
Summary: Write me a letter is some thing my little sister and her friends made up and thought I could be fun to make in a fanfic enjoy ideas on character for them to be between would be awesome.
1. What is this about

Okay so this is only my second fanfic it's going to be a series of one shots called wrote me a letter so here is the template of what each one will be like hope you enjoy.

**Write me a letter.  
Dear  
I  
I like your  
I love your  
You have a nice  
You make me wanna  
Me+You=  
We should  
I wana make you  
We should  
If you were here with me i would  
If i could sing any song to you it would be  
P.S  
LOVE FROM**


	2. From Percy to Annabeth

**Write me a letter.  
**

_this is set after the Percy got blown out of Mount St. Helens and is on calypso's island._

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in Percy's cabin looking for some of his things for the burial when I found the page I picked it up and sat on his bed this is what it said.

**Dear **Annabeth,  
**I **am not sure how to say this but**,  
I like your **blonde princess curled hair and the amazing way you always have a plan.  
**I love **your smile, your laugh and stormy grey eyes that I first feared now love that always seem to be calculating my every move.  
**You have **a nice personality that only fits you a no one else could ever be like you.  
**You make me wanna **do anything or be anything to make you happy and smile.  
**Me+You= **friends but I want it to be more I really like you wise girl.  
**We should **go out sometime without it being for a quest or saving the gods butts just the two of us. :)  
**I wana **make you laugh smile and not have to live through pain and sorrow.  
**We should **smile and go to he beach or the lake and have some fun.  
**If you were here with me **I would wrap you in my arms and try and stop Luke for what he has done and how he has hurt you.  
**If i could sing any song to you it would be **kiss the girl because I don't think I could ever really kiss you let alone give you this letter  
**P.S**  
**LOVE FROM,**

your seaweed brain Percy.

I stared at the letter in my hands fresh tears in my eyes "I like you too seaweed brain" I said folding the letter and placing it in my pocket and walked out to face his burial knowing how he felt.

_How was that any ideas for the new letter let me know through PM or review._

_The name you will never know_


	3. Thalia writes Percy a letter

_Okay so this chapter was written by IHeartPercyJackson thanks so much for the help. (::)_  
**Write me a letter.**  
**Dear** Percy  
**I will** kill you if you hurt Annabeth  
**I like** your sword, Riptide  
**I love** your pegasus, Blackjack  
**You have a** nice mom  
**You make me wanna** puke  
**MeYou **Never going to happen Kelp Head  
**We should** talk about you hanging out with Annabeth  
**I wana** make you hurt  
**If you were here with me **I would threaten you  
**If I could sing any song to you it would be **Wake Me UpWhen September Ends because I want to take a nap.  
**P.S  
LOVE FROM**  
Thalia

_thanks again to IHeartPercyJackson for writing this chapter._


	4. From Travis to Katie

_whoa two chapters in one day amazing right so here you go._

**Write me a letter.  
Dear** Katie  
**I** think I love you wait no I know I love you  
**I like** your way with plants and how you are so sweet and innocent  
**I love** your grassy green eyes and how you are so kind and gentle yet fierce and fight for what you think is right.  
**You have a** nice smile and scent I love how you always smell like strawberries and fresh cut grass and all the good things in nature.  
**You make me wanna** laugh and cry and just be a better person for you and be with you.  
**Me+You= **well I am hope you will be my girlfriend cause I love you.  
**We should** go out sometime and have some fun I could take you to my favorite places.  
**I wanna** make you happy and laugh that's why I prank you to get your attention and try and get you to laugh how I love you laugh it's like tinkling bells in the forest.  
**We should** go where ever you want to go  
**If you were here with me i would** give you this letter and run because I am scared that you will reject me because you deserve better than me.  
**If i could sing any song to you it would be** 'where have you been' by Rihanna I know a little clique but it's true where have you been because you make me whole. :)  
**P.S  
LOVE FROM**  
Travis


End file.
